Numerous artist's easels have been disclosed in the prior art search with various adjustments thereof. While there are numerous prior art easels with a variety of available adjustment options, there is still a need for an easel which allows for the rotation of the work piece in a 360-degree vertical motion, along with the ability to adjust the horizontal positions. This easel is also adjustable up and down to accommodate artwork in the seated or standing positions, and tilt forward and backward, as well as collapse down for easy storage.